Wards
by Navy RavenLacra
Summary: Harry has been called in to help with the wards at Hogwarts. Who else should he meet but the potions master ! slash! Beta: Imortal Phoenix


_Dearest Harry, _

_You know I would not contact you if it were not completely necessary. A mountain troll found its way through the castle and to the dungeons last night. I would greatly appreciate the opinion of an Auror of skills such as yours. After all, we both know you did not get where you were easily!_

_Therefore, if you would be willing to come and check on the wards here at Hogwarts and perhaps assist the staff here in strengthening them, it would be much obliged. _

_And finally, I would just like to say I would be happy to attend your 25th birthday next weekend! _

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Mrs. Hermione Weasley_

_Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Harry scanned the letter twice, glancing at the large eagle owl that had delivered it. He took a seat at the large oak desk at the front of his office, picked up a white quill and began to write.

_Hello, Hermione! _

_I'd be very happy to attend, it sounds like just the boost my social life needs; and after all, I did tell you to let my Aurors strengthen those wards a long time ago! Dumbledore's magic may be strong, but I don't think it could last this long. I'll be Apparating into Hogsmeade tomorrow at 2:30. May I also have a moment alone with your Potions Master; there is something I think he may be able to help me with! _

_Also, I'll be glad to see Ron and yourself at Varico Manor at some point soon! Oh - and stop the formalities, Deputy! _

_Your humble friend, _

_Harry James Potter_

_Chief Auror and Consultant for Fighting Dark Magic. _

Harry had offered to strengthen Hogwarts' wards now too many times to count. Ron and Hermione both insisted that the school was safe, and of course Minerva McGonagall had argued that Harry was indeed a terrific wizard, but no one would get through the wards which her husband and predecessor, Albus Dumbledore, had set along side her. However, this was obviously incorrect; no mountain troll would make it alone into the castle, so someone had to have taken it in the castle.

Minerva and Albus' marriage had come as a slight shock to everyone. And it was one of the few secrets Dumbledore had not taught Harry. Dumbledores relationship with Mcgonogal had seemingly lasted a long time.

Harry had not stopped worrying for months now, maybe years. If something was slightly odd he was almost certain that it was some dark magic or other plotting against him. He had defeated Voldemort 2 years ago and life had been much better since. Dark wizards still came up, and if they didn't, Harry would be out of a job, but no where near as often. Harry had almost taken the killing curse directly, directly from Severus Snape. Draco had saved him. Snape, of course, still professed to be loyal to the Order of the Phoenix, saying he missed Harry on purpose. Harry knew Severus didn't miss him. Harry knew he would have been dead if it were not for Draco. Together, Draco and Harry had killed Voldemort. Voldemort wasn't powerfull enough for even Avada Kadarva curses to have no effect. Severus was still trusted, but thanks to Harry, he was kept under very close watch.

Harry knew that the school was in safe hands. His best friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, were both staff members, and his godfather was a protector of the school. But Harry could never be too careful. He was, of course, trained in the Dark Arts, but solely for the purpose of fighting them. Shortly before Albus' retirement, he had taught Harry how to perform both wand-less magic and magic-sensing. Harry could now touch any object and receive information of what kind's of magic the object had come in contact with and who had placed it there.

He decided it best he get some sleep, even though he had not slept in days and knew tonight would be no different. Maybe Draco would mix him some sleeping draught.

Harry awoke early the next morning and slowly slid out of bed, landing on the floor with a thump. He half walked, half crawled, to the bathroom and took a deep swig of Revivo potion, A potion intended to make the user alert, awake, and fully prepared for a challenge. Harry had noticed it was a potion he had been using more and more recently. Perhaps this job really was too stressful?

Harry put the thought out of his mind and slowly began to get dressed, pulling on his tight navy-blue t-shirt and a pair of equally tight black jeans. Harry picked up a rucksack from next to his bed, and walked out the door.

A small house elf was standing just outside his suite and bowed so deeply his nose touched the floor. "Mr. Harry Potter, sir," squeaked the elf. "Mrs. Hermione Weasley sent me for you, sir! She asked Dobby to take most care of Mr. Harry Potter, take him to Hogwarts and treat him well, sir! Mrs. Weasley says Mr. Harry Potter will not eat or sleep properly, sir!"

"Yes, yes, yes," Harry interrupted, then chuckled lightly, "Typical Hermione, blows everything out of proportion and gets it all perfectly correct! But, Dobby, there is no need; honestly, I'm just leaving for Hogsmeade now as it happens…"

"No, no, Mr. Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby's chest inflated with pride. "Dobby is taking you to the castle, sir! Special duties from the headmistress and Mrs. Weasley sir!"

The small house elf clicked his fingers, and he and Harry were in Hermione's large office.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed in glee, grinning broadly as she threw her arms tight around him. "I've not seen you in so long. My, you're looking awfully thin," she remarked examining him suspiciously. "Are you eating properly?" she demanded.

"Oh gosh, you sound like Molly, Hermione!"

"Sounding like my mother-in-law is nothing to be ashamed of, thank you very much! Moreover, I will take that as a no! Dobby, would you mind?" Hermione smiled politely at Dobby, knowing he was always eager for a chance to assist Harry and herself in any way possible.

"Certainly Professor Weasley, Ma'am! I shall bring lunch to Mr Harry Potter and yourself soon, Professor Weasley, Ma'am"

"Thank you, Dobby," Harry and Hermione said in unison as Dobby clicked his fingers once more and was gone, no doubt to the kitchens.

"He's always Apparating into my office asking when 'Mr. Harry Potter' might arrive, you know, Harry," Hermione chuckled lightly and released Harry from the hug reluctantly. "You said in the letter you wanted to speak with Draco, may I ask why?"

"He's a damn sight better than that thing you had before?" Harry mumbled and he saw Hermione roll her eyes.

"Dear God, Harry, you're turning 25, not 5, leave Severus alone," snapped Hermione.

"Mmph… well, it's this, you see," Harry allowed his glasses to slip further down his nose as he draw a small bottle filled with neon-blue liquid from his pocket. "As for 'Severus' - I've never quite got over him trying to KILL ME." Harry muttured.

"Hmm…" Hermione mused as she took the bottle from Harry and turned it in her hands. "Draco?" she said loudly and clearly, and with a pop, Draco appeared at Harry's side.

"Yes, Professor Gr-Weasley?" Draco said warmly.

She tossed the bottle to Draco wordlessly and he began turning it in his hands. Holding it to the light, he uncorked it and sniffed the contents.

Harry could not help but notice just how much things had changed around here. Teachers did something similar to Apparating called Spiraloh, which allowed them to travel within the school easily. Harry had used this talent at work in the Aurors offices and various Ministery places.

"Well, if you'd care to follow me, Mr. Potter, I'd be glad to assist you further in the matter. I'm pretty certain I know what it is, but if you'd care to follow m – " Draco was interrupted.

"Uh, Draco?" Harry said contemplatively.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"I could use some assistance this weekend, Sunday to be precise; would you consider joining me at the Manor?"

"Uh, I'd be honored Mr. P-"

"Harry." the raven-haired man said quickly.

Draco took Harry's hand in his own, and they were suddenly in Draco's personal quarters. Draco, like Severus Snape, was Head of Slytherin house and Hogwarts' Potions Master, but unlike Severus, Harry knew Draco could be trusted with anything.

Harry admired Draco from a distance. Draco had saved Harry's life in the Great War. Harry and Draco had, once upon a time, been lovers. More from necessity than anything else. Draco and Harry had both been lonely, they both wanted someone, they wanted each other, in the end, they had broken up, neutrally. And Harry assured himself that this would never happen again. Then again, Harry assured himself he wouldn't eat the _whole_ chocolate bar, but he always did and Draco really was like candy.

Harry's hands crossed idly over Draco's shoulders as Draco worked on the potion, thin-framed glasses falling halfway down his nose.

"Mr Potter? I'm certain I know what the potion is. However, I must urge you to tell me how it came into your possession? I'd further ask you to deliver any remnants to me for proper disposal!"

"Draco?" Harry whispered, pushing his erection into the small of Draco's back.

"Y-Ye-Yes Mr P--Potter?" Draco was quite obviously trying to hold back a moan and appear composed, but not making a very good job of it.

"Why are you so… uptight?" Harry asked simply in a voice not much above a whisper, his tongue flickering at the base of Draco's neck. Harry was glad Draco didn't gel his hair back anymore and also that Draco's hair fell just over his eyes and to his neck, not as long as Lucius'.

"I-I'm not, Mr Potter," Draco answered feebly allowing a whimper to pass his lips.

"Oh, but you are," Harry replied. "Perhaps… you need a massage?" Harry asked softly, his hand snaking around Draco's waist.


End file.
